I wanna love you forever
by yurixwolfram
Summary: Yuri is old enough to have a prom. Who will he take? Whoever it is he has a surprise. Songfic. I am bad at summaries. R & R please. Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or I wanna love you forever.


I wanna love you forever

Chapter 1: Yuri's prom date

I know I know I didn't finish my other story… Well I am sorry I am only writing this to make my depression go away… And also so I can finally decide… If I should really quit.

'Cause no matter what I do I can't keep away.

Yuri was already 16 years old he was going to his prom any day now…

"Henna choko! What are you smiling about?! And what is a 'prom'?! Wolfram shouted.

"I told you it's nothing!" Yuri shouted back.

"You were mumbling something about finding someone to go with! Are you cheating on me?!"

"IT'S NOTHING! I TOLD YOU!"

Yuri ran to the Royal baths before Wolfram could say anything else.

"Come back here!" Wolfram shouted running after Yuri.

"Here I go" Yuri said jumping into the bath

"YURI!" Wolfram shouted jumping with him a whirl pool appeared bring the two…

"Ugh… Where am I?" Wolfram said all wet.

"You're in my house" Yuri said not surprised that Wolfram was in his world.

"Yuri? What I am I doing here?" Wolfram asked

"You jumped in my bath right. You were brought here because you followed me."

"Oh...Wait, why do you sound like you knew I was going to jump?!" Wolfram asked demanding an answer.

"No… I didn't expect you to jump" Yuri said sarcastically

"Hmpf… henna choko" Wolfram mumbled.

Yuri giggled a little ignoring the fact he was called 'wimp' again.

"Yu-chan!" Jennifer shouted

Jennifer opened the door and saw Yuri and Wolfram dripping wet.

"Wol-chan! I haven't seen you for a long time!" Jennifer said hugging Wolfram tightly

"Nice to see you to, hahaue" Wolfram said gasping for air.

"So what are you doing here? Sight seeing?" Jennifer asked

"No. He going to the prom with me" Yuri said

"WHAT?!" Wolfram said surprised

"That's great Yu-chan!" Jennifer exclaimed

"What's a 'prom'?!" Wolfram shouted but nobody answered him.

"Here you can borrow my clothes you're dripping wet" Yuri said holding out a hand to Wolfram.

"I'll get my old prom dress" Jennifer said skipping away with joy.

"What's a 'prom'?! I demand an answer!" Wolfram shouted

"You'll see" Yuri said with a smirk

Wolfram pouted as he went out of the bath. They dressed up and went to dinner. Yuri's dad wasn't home yet, so they ate dinner with Shori and Jennifer.

"So Yu-chan, mama told me that you're bringing Wol-chan to your prom" Shori said with a smirk.

"Uh… Yeah I am" Yuri said

"What the hell is a 'prom'?!" Wolfram said.

No one answered him though.

After dinner…

"Pssst… Wol-chan"

"Huh?" Wolfram looked around to see Shori.

"You wanted to know what a prom is, right?" Shori said

"Yeah" "Well it's when two people—"

"YU-CHAN! WOL-CHAN!" Jennifer said grabbing Wolfram and dragging him to the master's bedroom.

Inside he saw Yuri wearing a black tux. He saw a beautiful pink dress on the bed. It was made out of soft silk.

"Yuri, why are you wearing that?" Wolfram asked.

"I am wearing it to my prom" he said looking at the mirror. "How do I look?" Yuri asked.

Wolfram couldn't say anything.

"Hello… Wolf?"

"Oh… uh… It looks good" Wolfram said staring at Yuri.

"Okay Wol-chan your turn" Jennifer said holding the pink dress.

"What?! For what?!" Wolfram said slowly inching away.

"It's for my prom" Yuri said

"WHAT IS A 'PROM'?!"

"Oy… Wol-chan just wear it" Shori said at the door.

"Hmpf… fine" Wolfram said going to the bathroom holding the pink dress.

"So…how do I look?" Yuri turned around to see Wolfram wearing the pink dress. He blushed looking away.

"KYAAAA! WOL-CHAN YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Jennifer said suffocating Wolfram.

"Ummm… Yuri, do I look okay for you 'prom' thingy?" Wolfram said looking down at the floor trying to hide his face.

"Uh… yeah…. you look fine" Yuri said looking away.

A week passed and the prom was that night…

"Wol-chan, Yu-chan come here I wanna take one last picture" Jennifer pleaded

"Mom we are going to be late… you took a lot already" Yuri said

"Fine. Enjoy yourselves!" Jennifer said waving at them as they walked out the door.

"Yuri… what are we going to do there anyway?" Wolfram asked.

"It's a surprise" Yuri said.

Wolfram just pouted.

Sorry if it was so short… next chapter will be the prom, and it's going to be the song fic part. Please review! ♥Yuuram♥


End file.
